diary_of_an_8bit_warriorfandomcom-20200215-history
Runt Ironfurnace
Runt is the main character in the Diary of an 8-Bit Warrior series. He chose the Path of the Diamond as seen in Diary of an 8-Bit Warrior: Path of the Diamond. He has a girlfriend named Breeze and two pets, Fluffles the kitten and Jello the Good Slime. Eeebs is also bound to a quest to serve him. Appearance Runt has green eyes, the standard male unibrow, and the stereotypical big nose. In his debut novel, he is seen wearing a brown tunic and pants. However, he changes to a light blue ninja suit later in the series. In the novels six and seven, he is wearing special armour on his quest. Abilities * Dual Wield * Analyze Monster * Clear Debuff * Unknown strength increase (seems to be related to the in-game 1.9 combat update due to the ability doing more damage and hitting multiple targets) History Diary of 8-Bit Warrior Runt lived in a small walled village called Villagetown. When he was 12 years old, he went to school with his best friend Stump. He continued to learn there and was taught in crafting, combat, mining, trading, building and farming. Runt is constantly bullied by Max. Later, he convinces Steve and Mike to become combat teachers because the combat teacher at the time, Urf, is hopeless. The mayor agrees to let them do a test each and they eventually share the job as a combat teacher. Runt is impressed and wants to spawn a mob to practice on. He creates a mob box and the book ends with a noise coming from the box. From Seeds to Swords Runt gathers many materials and stalls the opening of the box. He eventually opens it and is disappointed to find just a baby slime. He considers killing it, but instead adopts it as a pet and dubs it Jello. Runt is mainly focused on getting good grades and scores. He befriends Max and is partnered with Breeze, who is later a friend. His new enemy is Pebble who claims that Runt would endanger the entire village if he was tasked with defending it. After a few dramatic competitions and tests, and schemes to earn emeralds, Max and Runt decide to visit the forest and see why it's expanding. They discover that the mobs are planting seeds to grow the forest, creating shade that protects them from sunlight. He glimpses Urkk and runs away. Later, the village is attacked. After a long battle, Urkk shows up and nearly kills Runt blows up Snark's Tavern before destroying Runt. Right when Runt is about to be destroyed, Jello shows up and tries to stop him. Urkk is confused but later decides Jello is a traitor. Later, it is revealed that Jello was released by Breeze. The book ends here after a couple of other events. Crafting Alliances In Crafting Alliances, Runt mostly works on projects and befriends Breeze and Emerald. He manages to capture the village creeper and becomes a hero. Breeze is revealed to be Brio's daughter. Later, he fights a battle where he destroys part of Herobrine's main army and is now elevated to the status of a war hero. Drill, under the effects of fermented melon juice, reveals that the top 5 students will be captains and will be able to lead the village's army to the gates of Herobrine's castle. Path of the Diamond Pebble, under the effects of a Confusion III potion, almost killed Runt by blowing him up. The following explosion left a hole in the village wall. After the village had dealt with the wall breach, The Mayor banishes Pebble. Runt befriends Lola/Nessa Diamondcube to help him with the upcoming Redstone test, she wants to join Team Runt. Runt and his friends attempt to train her, but it's virtually impossible. Breeze is mostly unseen as she is jealous of the friendship between Runt and Lola. Later, Lola causes Runt and his friends to fail the Mining test AND the Combat test. Runt goes down many levels in rank. However, Runt still has high hopes for the Redstone test, until he realizes that everyone else copied Lola's idea. Runt is very angry, and during the final, everyone has the same idea: to burn down the mob's forest. Lola is the only one with an original idea, and she sets a trap that blows up the remnants of the mobs. Runt freaks out and runs laps around the combat field while his diary transfers hands from Breeze, Emerald, Stump, Max, Coboggle, Bumbi and is eventually confiscated by the Mayor and Brio. His diary is eventually returned, and the book ends with a massive celebration and party. Quest Mode After Runt graduates, he is sent on a quest to find an advanced crafting table. After he does not come back when he is expected. Breeze is sent to help him. Upon finding that the advanced crafting table (Aeon Forge) costs 2,500 emeralds, they go on a quest to a dungeon named 'Tomb Of The Forgotten King'. They fight through many strong mobs and traps. He encounters Faolan, who is a wizard. He learns the Analyze Monster ability. He meets Pebble and S the human and team up. In the end, they meet a boss mob called Nethersoul and Urf, who controls the mob and Soulshifts into it. He attacks the group and seemingly kills Breeze. Breeze appears and kills Urf, and it is revealed she used Smokebomb and Quietus to accomplish this. They loot the chests and gather the items to sell for emeralds back at Owl's Reach, a big city. The book ends with Runt staring at the Vault of Emerillion (which contains a powerful boss mob that is under Herobrine's command), wondering what is inside. Side Note: In the Wimpy Villager sector (on Amazon Kindle), Runt and his friends, including Ophelia and Cobgoggle, go to the capital for training and he and Breeze become an official couple. Forging Destiny Runt comes back from the Tomb of the Forgotten King with Breeze, Pebble, and human S. They trade with Feathers for the Aeon Forge. While they are coming back, they stumble upon a waitress, later revealed as Ophelia, the top graduating girl. Then they find Cogboggle and Brio, and the rest of Team Runt! Brio tells them that they are to leave to Aetheria City for advanced training. Sir Elric Darkbane comes to escort Breeze safely to the capital, but the reason is unknown. Later, Breeze and Runt are attacked by a shape-shifting shade, but Runt kills it, and hears it whisper, "Alyss...." Breeze claims she didn't hear anything, though. then Emerald reveals to him everything she knows, including that Kolb has the Critbringer, one of the great 7 weapons. The girls find a shop with old Shadowbrook armoury. Later on, they all achieve new abilities, like Lola can craft 3x3 without a crafting table! When they return to Villagetown, however, they find it engulfed and attacked by void flames. Runt goes into a combat frenzy, killing everything in his path. Brio forges newly advanced armour for all the boys, and Runt gets Gemwrought mail. They go into war, where Breeze gets affected by Wither II. She refuses to drink milk, though and uses her ability Smoke Bomb to get away from Runt and hide. Runt, by pure luck, finds her, and she reveals that she has been hiding. Breeze is a Dusk Elf! Before Runt has time for questions though, they are attacked by a shade, who affects Breeze with Stun. Runt uses an ability called Clear Debuff, and kills the shade, then helps Breeze to her feet. She then drinks a disguise potion, and they return toward the village. Runt then meets Eeebs but doesn't warm up to him yet. Brio reveals the truth to everyone in Villagetown, that they are Dusk Elves, and that Breeze is an elven countess! Her name is "Lady Alyss Nightcrest". She is the highest noble living today. She gives to Runt the Eventide, a powerful weapon, handed down many elven generations. She announces that she and Runt are officially in a relationship Category:Main Character Category:Team Runt